deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Iron Man
Iron Man vs. Godzilla is a what-if? battle episode. Description Marvel vs. Toho! It's time for a famous Marvel iron superhero to taming the giant beast Lizard, Godzilla! can he taming and stopping him? or just letting him destroy the city? Iron Man Wiz: Iron Man. His real name's Tony Stark. His main headquarter is Stark Tower! Boomstick:Let check his powers. He can fire these rockets from hand. Rocket can do heavy damage to his opponents. But opponents with great healing factor or opponents who is much bigger than Iron Man can have resistance damage from his rockets Wiz:He can fire a beam from his hand too.It can deal mediocre damage to his opponents. Boomstick: He can also flying. Giving him an advantage in air while fighting! Wiz:He can also run or flying faster. But this look so logic, considered he wears a heavy iron armor. Which in real life, would making him slower Boomstick:His armor making him had high durability!but a fault for it is that armor's durability have limitation ''' Wiz:His intelligence is also good! '''Boomstick:His strength is also good. Considered he can pick up a car with his high strength in few episodes of his series. Also,he lifted a 16,000 ton nuclear reactor. Which proofs his strength is extremely good other than very good! Wiz:He can fire a beam from his circle chest called as Unibeam. It can deal heavy damage to enemies. BoomsticK: His weaknesses are that he will have no superpowers with his iron suit. Struggled with alcoholism. In alternate universe, his suit acctually trapped him instead of giving him superpower and its act as a jail of prison, and then he dying few days after trapped in his jail suit by hunger, and no drinks Wiz: These would be his biggest weaknesses. Now, it's our time to say these of his biggest feats! Boomstick: His biggest feats are that he defeated She-Hulk with a single punch and strike. Can hold againest Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. Killed Red Hulk in alternate universe. Built various Iron Man models for any situation, including the Hulk-Buster armor Godzilla Wiz: Godzilla. A big lizard sometimes attempts to destroy city. In this, we chooses to use 2014 version to fight Iron-Man Boomstick: But sometimes, he can attempts to battle monsters who is trying to destroy the city, making him anti-hero, not only villain. Now, let's check out his infos! Wiz: His size (that i choosed is Godzilla 2014).He weighted about 90,000 tons, tall at about 108 meters and long at 167 meters if we go for his tail BoomsticK: His primary attack is Atomic Breath. He can charges it at time to make it stronger, once he about to fire the atomic breath. His spike on his back begans to glow blue.A fully-charged Atomic Breath can deal heavy damages to his opponents. Wiz:His durability is strong. He is able to stand the rockets, miniguns and grenades that are from military that tries to stop him. But it has limits Boomstick:His big size can making him easily stomps his small opponents, if they did not carefully for it! Wiz:Another attack is tail whip! he can whips his opponents with his tail! It is mediocre in strength. Boomstick:He can also bite his opponents with his sharp teeth. It has same strength and force as his tail whip Wiz:His speed is his fault. He walks or run very slow compared to other kaijus. This is probably due to his big size or something Boomstick: The other of his weaknesses are he knocked out by Jet Jaguar with one punch.He's not invincible, despite a god, he can still dies (just because because his healing factor and durability have limits. Loses to King Kong (it's probably to get Godzilla fanboy trigged when seeing he losing to King Kong). Gills are his weak spot Wiz: One of his biggest feats are that he wins 44 battles and 9 loses (nearly have win numbers more than lose number by x5). Escaped black hole. Defeated 10 monsters in a row in final Wars. Defeated many of his main opponents (King Ghidorah, Mecha Godzilla, Biollante and etc). And battles Rodan for straight 12 hours Pre-Fight Wiz:Alright,the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick:It's time for DEATH BATTLE! 3! 2! 1! GO! Fight New York 22:00 PM Godzilla is seen apporaching Stark Tower and tries to attack the tower. Eventually, he is attacked by Iron Man's lasers. Forcing him to turns his eye on Iron Man Tony (Iron Man): Now, it's my time to taming you for attempts to destroy the city.Big lizard Godzilla then roar massively at flying Iron Man, throwing Iron Man flying away few feets from him FIGHT! Godzilla charges at Iron Man and tries to eating Iron Man. But Iron Man fastly dodges his mouth and fire a laser at his head. Mediocre harm Godzilla. Godzilla is then angried, tries to tail whip Iron Man. But Iron Man dodges that again and fire a rocket at his body, dealing the same damage as his beam to him. Godzilla is then angried again. But this time, he waits for Iron Man to attack him so he could counter his attack and harms Iron Man. Iron Man then tries to charge at Godzilla. But Godzilla slams him down with his hand. Dropping Iron Man to ground. Iron Man then gots conscious and sawing Godzilla is going to stomp him. However, Iron Man manages to dodge the stomp with his speed and then punching flying up and punching Godzilla in stomach. But the punch did not really harm Godzilla very much thanks to his mega durability. Godzilla and Iron Man then go away from each other to prepare for something. Godzilla then charges his Atomic Breath from his spike and mouth, Iron Man charges his Unibeam from his chest. They both then launch the beams at each other and having a Beam Fight. At several time later after the Beam Fight, Godzilla wins the Beam Fight. And His Atomic Breath completely slighty outpowered Iron Man's Unibeam and then Atomic Breath knocks Iron Man out. Iron Man then loses his conscious once again. This time, the knock out is stronger which making Iron Man unconscious longer than his previous conscious giving Godzilla more time to stomp Iron Man. Godzilla once again tries to stomp Iron Man. This time, it's easier to do since Iron Man's unconscious now last longer. But then Iron Man quicky gain his conscious and dodges Godzilla's stomp again, this time is close. Tony (Iron Man): That was close Godzilla and Iron Man then stares at each other. Before Godzilla grabbing a car and throwing at Iron Man. But Iron Man manages to grabbing the car safely and then brings it back to parking lot safely iwth no damages for car at all. Godzilla then tries to throwing a claw at Iron Man, but Iron Man manages to dodge it quicky. Godzilla then tries to launch his Atomic Breath at Iron Man again. But this time, Iron Man doesn't use his Unibeam to combat the Atomic Breath. Instead, he manages to dodge it Godzilla then attempts to eating Iron Man again. This time, the battle goes in slow motion. Iron Man then launch a beam from hand through Godzilla's throat and mouth before Godzilla can eating him to death. The Beam through Godzilla's throat and mouth then heavily damage Godzilla, forcing Godzilla to roar in pain. It also not only do this to him, it also stunning him for a lot of time, thus giving Iron Man a easy and long way to finish him. Iron Man then launchs a ten of rockets to Godzilla's opening mouth in roar of pain. The rockets then blowing up Godzilla's head and killing him. And then Godzilla falls to street from his death. Iron Man: That monster was tamed so violently by me for destroying the city! A lot of New York citizens comes and betting and thanks Iron Man for saving the city from the giant rampaging lizard. KO! Iron Man then comes back to his headquarter Stark Tower and working in it again. Godzilla's corpse is then transport by ship and then dropped away to the sea Results Wiz: How can a giant monster losing to his opponent which is just like an ant to him? Boomstick: In fact, Godzilla would have been stomped Iron Man with his legs. But Iron Man's speed can making him dodges that quicky Wiz:Not only his speed can making him escapes Godzilla's stomp. It can also making him dodges his bite, atomic breath, claws and tail whip. Thus making Godzilla's these moves useless on Iron Man, unless if Godzilla knocked Iron Man unconscious and making weak to dodge his moves Boomstick: There are 3 advantages that help Iron Man wins. Faster speed, higher intelligence and can flying. Wiz: But these were same as Godzilla's flying opponents and enemies (Like Mothra and Rodan) and Godzilla also defeats them. But Iron Man is basically faster than Godzilla's flying opponents and can be hard to hit due to his small size. While Godzilla's flying opponents's big size can making them slower and easy to hit Boomstick: Look like Godzilla was dead Wiz: The Winner is Iron Man Advantages and Disadvantages Iron Man: +Faster +Intelligence +Can flying -Smaller -Durability -Strength -Could be easily stomped by Godzilla if not carefully Godzila: +Bigger +Durability +Strength +Could easily stomped Iron Man if Iron Man did not carefully -Slower -Intelligence -Can't flying Poll Argee with the results? Yes No Rooting? Godzilla Iron Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018